Stinger
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Dally hates fags or does he. Well a certain someone might change that. Who you might ask? Well you gotta read to find out!


**A/N: I love Two-Bit x Darry but I got an intriguing email request and I couldn't resist. I was challenged to write a one-shot about Dally x Darry and me being me I couldn't pass up a challenge like that. So here ya go (psst the story is named Stinger):**

* * *

"I hate fags" I tell Darry as I take a swig of my beer. I don't even know why I said it, I just did.

He doesn't say anything, he just takes another swig of his beer.

"What, you don't got an opinion for me Superman?"

"Not tonight" he says as he stands up throwing his empty beer in the garbage.

"Where ya headin'?" I ask standin' up.

"I'm going to bed" he says, "Johnny has the couch, sorry bud"

"No prob, I'll just go to the lot"

"Dallas Winston, its 40 freaking degrees out here, get yer ass in here"

I don't protest as he leads me up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Where am sleeping?" I ask when we reach the door to his room.

"Here duh" he says.

He opens the door, there's only one bed. Holy fucking shit, of course there's only one bed, Soda and Pony share a room.

"You have your half of the bed I have mine" he says unbuckling his belt, slipping out of his pants.

My cheeks catch flame as I turn away from Darry and pull my own shirt off. When I turn back around, my cheeks are beet red. Darry is laying on his bed with his shirt off and his boxers are looking pretty damn good on his hips.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?! I hate fags, right?'

"You alright Dal?" Darry asks, facing me.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears, my knees feel like jelly and my throat feels like sandpaper. I lean over the older man and press my lips roughly against his. I expect him to shove me off him and tell me to beat it but I am floored when I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. I gasp and open my mouth. His wet appendage enters my mouth. Our tongues battle but in the end I'm no match for his other side of Darry. Darry is usually cool, calm and collective but this side is wild and demanding and so animal like. I love it. His tongue maps out my mouth as he yanks down my jeans which were sitting on my hips.

Darry throws me on the bed and attacks my lips with a bruising kiss. I moan out and arch my back as his lips move from my bruised lips down to pulse point. Darry sucks long and hard there before he moves his lips to my left nipple. His calloused fingers tweak and pinch the other. I moan out again as his tongue slowly laps at my belly button before he yanks my boxers off, tossing them to the ground. I shudder as he slides his hands up and down my length. I am moaning like a bitch in heat when Darry takes me into his mouth. Darry sucks harshly as his teeth graze my member. My hands tangle in his hair as I feel ready to burst. I scream out his name as I come down his throat. He smirks and pulls me onto his lap. He bites down on my shoulder causing me to open my mouth. He shoves 3 digits in my mouth.

My tongues swirls around his digits, soaking them in my saliva. I take my time, sucking on the tips. Darry removes his fingers from my mouth and lays me down. He spreads my legs and takes a seat on my hips removing his own boxers, as well as his shirt. I can feel the heat from his fingers radiate on my entrance as he pushes in. I wince and cry out, man that fucking hurt. Darry leans down and kisses my lips roughly, distracting me as he slides another finger in, scissoring me. I break the kiss and moan out.

He smirks, "Like that?"

"God yes, more. I want you in me" I say running my fingers over his rock hard member. He smiles and releases a low moan as captures my lips against as his fingers leave my entrance. Before I say anything Darry slams into me.

"Oh God, yes Darrel, more!"

"Your wish is my command" he says as he pulls out completely as before slamming back in.

I groan out in pleassure as he hand reaches out to take my aching member into his hand. He pumps my member in time with his thrusts. I cry out in pure ecstasy as Darry hits my prostate dead on.

"Holy fuck! Darry! Do that again!"

"Always" he says as he angled his next thrust right into my sweet spot. I moan out, getting lost in the moans and groans that leave my lips with each thrust. In no time at all I spill my seed all over Darry's hand. He is next to come, with a scream off my name.

I watch hungrily as he pulls out, licking my essence sensually off his hand. I release a moan as he captures my lips again.I can taste my cum on his tongue. His tongue slides around my own making me moan.

When he releases my lips I run my fingers over the contours of his well built chest, "So how is your opinion on fags now?"

Those words hurts, they stung like nothing I've felt before.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not mad, I took it all out on our activities" he says smirking.

"You should get mad more often, I love that wild side of yours"

"Yeah well I have you to thank"

This time its my turn to smirk as I press my lips to his once more.

"I love you Darrel Curtis, I do"

"I love you too, Dallas Winston"

* * *

**A/N: Well Whatdya guys think? I know its different but I thought it turned out good. And that was for you Guest, thanks for the idea. **

**Stay awesome, stay gold readers3**


End file.
